


Не волнуйтесь, мистер Грейвз

by Greenmusik



Series: Рождественский тур 2016-2017 на макусе [11]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Humor, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: на заявку р-13 на макусе "Криденс, исполненный благодарности к Ньюту, на Рождество спасает для него от браконьеров какую-то фантастическую тварь (о печальной судьбе браконьеров умолчим), Грейвз пытается придать всему этому законность"





	

  
— Пожалуйста, сэр, вам нельзя волноваться!  
  
Персиваль ударил ладонью по столу, налил в стакан из графина воды, от которой на весь кабинет несло успокоительными каплями, и жахнул залпом, будто это был джин.  
  
— Я не волнуюсь, мистер Бэрбоун. Я в ярости.  
  
Не для того он настоял на том, чтобы отлёживаться во временно переоборудованном в лазарет собственном кабинете, чтобы среди ночи его вытаскивали из кровати и тащили не пойми куда, потому что в сочельник якобы положено отмечать праздник, а не работать.  
  
— Вы ворвались в министерство магии, куда, кстати, запрещён вход вам обоим, — Персиваль по очереди ткнул пальцем в мальчишку и в, по всей видимости, наслаждающегося представлением младшего из Скамандеров, известных своей способностью нарушать даже собственные правила в самый неподходящий момент.  
  
— Боюсь, Криденс немного неверно меня понял и действовал слишком поспешно, — сказал тот, заискивающе улыбаясь, но Персиваль уже восемь лет знал цену таким улыбкам.  
  
— Зная вас, ночной смене ещё повезло, что они вообще остались в условно здравом рассудке.  
  
Упомянутый Криденс переводил взгляд с него на Скамандера и обратно с очень растерянным и очень виноватым видом, но Персиваль подозревал, что в этом столько же искренности, сколько в улыбке его наставника.  
  
— Из-за вашей выходки младшему аврору Голдштейн продлили испытательный срок до лета вместо января, — в этом было мало справедливости, потому что Тину наказали за то, что она якобы впустила обскура в здание министерства, потому что так Серафине было проще, хотя даже последнему эльфу было понятно, что защита никуда не годится и магглы сюда не заходят только по счастливой случайности.  
  
— Но ведь Тина совершенно не при чём, это же я… — горячо начал Скамандер, но замолчал, поняв, что ляпнул лишнего. Но Персиваль уже почуял цель.  
  
— Продолжайте, мистер Скамандер. Это же вы — что?  
  
Тот судорожно вздохнул и отвёл взгляд.  
  
— Знаете, я не буду посылать официальный протест вашему министерству, потому что, думаю, вашему брату уже надоело их читать. Я даже сокращу наказание младшего аврора Голдштейн, насколько это в моих силах. Но я напишу вашей матери, что вы не только вернулись в Нью-Йорк вместо того, чтобы провести Рождество с ней, как она давно мечтает, но и развращаете этого милого юношу, подстрекая к нарушению секретности и похищению людей.  
  
У Скамандера побледнели даже веснушки, и Персиваль мысленно вписал очко на свою сторону воображаемого поля.  
  
— Сэр, — подал голос Криденс, к которому у Персиваля был отдельный разговор, к сожалению, невозможный в присутствии третьего лица. — Нью… Мистер Скамандер не развращает меня. Он заботится обо мне совершенно безвозмездно, хотя я и думал поначалу, что моё тело будет приемлемой платой, да и мистер Скамандер довольно привлекательный му…  
  
Персиваль залепил ему рот невербальным Silencio.  
  
— Меня не волнует, чем вы занимаетесь в своём чемодане или где вы там сейчас обитаете. Какого пернатого змея вы решили, что можете врываться в мой кабинет, предварительно перепугав и вырубив дежурных авроров, и выносить меня куда-либо без моего согласия?  
  
— Это моя вина, — наконец-то признался Скамандер. — Мне не следовало шутить, что вас заставляют работать в сочельник, окружив охраной, чтобы вы не сбежали. И что это можно приравнять к браконьерству.  
  
Криденс усиленно закивал, и Персиваль, взглянув на клубящуюся у его рта тёмную дымку, поспешил снять заклятие немоты.  
  
— Это моя вина, — тут же выпалил тот. — Я не понял, что это шутка. И за авроров простите. Просто когда я услышал, как они вас называют, я не смог сдержаться.  
  
— То, что мои подчинённые зовут меня сволочью, ещё не повод…  
  
— Фантастической тварью, сэр, — поправил его мальчишка. — Они зовут вас фантастической тварью.  
  
Персиваль медленно выдохнул и выпил ещё один полный стакан успокоительного.  
  
— Мистер Скамандер, мистер Бэрбоун, сначала я хотел оставить вас на эту ночь в камере, но передумал. У вас есть полчаса, чтобы раздобыть ёлку, украшения и костюмы. И подарки. Я обеспечу доставку праздничного ужина.  
  
— А как же авроры? Следствие? Тина?  
  
— Получит она своё повышение, лично прослежу. А авроры… — Персиваль вынул из ящика стола официальный бланк с печатью и вчерашней датой, накарябал несколько слов и расписался в углу. Документ полыхнул, подтверждая вступление в силу. — Учения и проверка защитной системы. Сами они… фантастические твари.  



End file.
